


Claire de la lune

by FTWlLLZ



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), DeathNote
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Healthy, Im Projecting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Possible Sad Ending, cause im dramatic, every day, fancy dinner parties, idk - Freeform, may be character deaths, mental illness but portrayed by someone who lives with it, musician au, onto both, pls be nice, this is my first fic in years, who knows - Freeform, who knwos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTWlLLZ/pseuds/FTWlLLZ
Summary: hii this is my first fic in years so pls be nicebasically this is an au/canon divergence in which L is an aspiring pianist and Light is a violinist from a rich familythey eventually meet in a competition at a local college and see each other as rivals for a little, but there may be some time skips in which eventually they end up spending most of their time at each others apartments/living togethertw for mentions of homophobia, past trauma, triggering content for mental illnesses etci will be specifically trigger tagging in the beginning of each chapter where it is inplease be nice, english is not my first language
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Claire de la lune

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a few filler chapters, and i am sorry. it will be slow at first  
> also, the universities/cities and their costs/majors are not accurate.  
> this is just to create an enviro, and it is reality that is broadeened by fiction.  
> also i am a quantum mechanics/ neuroscience kid, have no experience in writing beyond shitty 6th grade run on sentances fanfic so sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii first off tw for minor trauma flashbacks   
> next off, i am a debate/ quantum mech/ neurology person so i am not , an english lit major clearly and am not good a t writing. this is more of a projection to be honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii another note that all the mental illness represented is something that i myself struggle with on a day to day basis. honestly this is more of a projection of myself and if it comes off that i write a mental illness bad, ia m sorry , iam very bad at expressing myself.

Light sat in the balcony of the grand theatre. He could see the dust floating in the light of the great hall, and the golden chandeliers twinkled luminously. Light was in Wiener Musikverein, a grand concert hall in Vienna, Austria to see the Vienna Philharmonic orchestra. It was his fathers birthday gift to him, in celebration of turning 21 years old. He shifted uncomfortably in his brand new suit. Light didn't really care for this massive celebration as 21 was only another year in his life, and why should it hold such a significance? Light didnt understand his fathers obsession with money and status, despite being raised in a high class family; he found the attention of rich people annoying, snobby and fakeish. He was probably the best violinist in japan, but Light couldn't help but be bored. Here he was, sitting in a grand and gold embellished room, with a several thousand dollar suit and with all any regular person could want in his life; he had good grades, money, status and a nationwide reputation, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being alone. 

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗  
╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝

L yawned as sunlight streamed in. his alarm read 6 am. He inwardly groaned and slowly rose from his bed. His covers were a mess again, and he shivered. He hadn't slept well last night. Or the night before that, and the one before that. He couldn't recall the last time he'd slept well in fact. As he walked to his bathroom (which was about 8 feet away, his dorm was an utter joke) his eyes flicked over the room. As if a reflex, he could just see the mechanisms of the world before him. His brain was so painfully fast it gave him headaches sometimes. Everyone just praised him as a genius, someone who will change the world for the better but nobody really thought about how tiring it could be.  
“Fuck fuck FUCK”  
his sweatshirt felt wrong. his face felt wrong. everything felt too loud, too bright and too harsh. he shut his eyes and remembered how he was teased for being weird, for being different and for acting "strangely" with his strange little rituals. L curled up on the floor. Memories of middle and high school flooded in. He couldn't tell what was worse, the memory loss or remembering.

L was a student at Kunitachi College of Music in Tokyo. He was there on a special scholarship for piano, all expenses paid. He stared at himself in his mirror, no emotion on his face, no trace of anything beside very deep eyebags. He had decided to come here because he spent his free time as a child learning languages, Japanese being his best. People often stared at him in Japan, because of his strange looks, bad posture, as well as the fact that he was “economically challenged” “Goddamnit just say poor. That's what you are L, you can hardly afford to eat each week, even in this economy. Just admit it already!”  
He sighed. His poor economic status contributed to the fact that he couldn't afford any type of therapy. He was relying on past diagnoses from high school psychiatrists, but was unable to get support once he turned 18, as he had no parents to give him money and his school was unconcerned and stopped giving help the minute of 12 am on October 31st, L was completely and utterly on his own. He couldn't even remember the last time he interacted with another human beyond saying obligatory conversations. Not that he did those anyway.  
L skipped breakfast, feeling nauseous and grabbed his school bag. He stumbled on some spare papers lying on the floor and let out a small noise of surprise. He then walked onto the campus and breathed in the crisp fall air. The metal beams of the architecture of the college reflected the sunlight. He checked his cracked cell phone and looked at his schedule for the week. He narrowed his eyes (a rare occurrence for sure, L did have a habit of staring at everyone and everything). Not only did he have his piano classes at his current university but he also had to travel to the university of tokyo where he took forensic biology as his double major. He would have to walk, seeing as he didn't have a car. Or a bike. Or enough money to get a cab/uber. “As if I need to get any leaner’ he griped in his brain.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗  
╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝

The lights dimmed, and Light listened to the beautiful chorus of various instruments chimed together. He thought it was rather beautiful that not only did it sound beautiful to his ears, but subconsciously it appealed to humans neurologically. He thought it was amazing how the brain found certain frequencies and combinations amazing, and other ones ugly.  
He had always loved neuroscience, and the reasoning behind human behavior and function. After all, it is why he majored in it. He was one of the youngest in his class in medical school after all. He was considered highly gifted and was always top of his class.  
“Thank you for this gift father, you know how much I enjoy concerts like these”. Light nodded at his father beside him.  
“You are welcome son. I hope to see you play as well as these musicians in your upcoming competition” he murmured in the dark

thats right. Light had an upcoming competition at some uni in Tokyo. this was going to be a competition unlike any other, as it enabled string instruments and piano to compete against each other. with a panel of three judges PER INSTRUMENT that was competing, it was going to be insanely difficult. to compete against pianists, cellists, violas, and harps would make it almost impossible to win, but the prize was tantalizing- he would be able to teach a class early while getting his degree; a further renounced title, and the ability to teach others seemed amazing to him.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗  
╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝

L was out about an hour early, so he was just wandering the campus. L lay on the grass in a patch of sun, thumbing through a textbook. it wasnt for his class, he jsut read textbooks for fun. to be honest, if he could he would major in almost everything. L fixated on so many sciences, it pained him to choose just one to major in.   
his stomach grumbled, and he groaned. 'man im so hungry. and tired. if only i could get starbucks..." and trailed off. in truth, he should be training for some big competition he had soon. it was supposed to be a massive event, with a huge attending. he had heard that alot of rich and famous people would be attending.  
L hoped he had a chance at winning  
p>


End file.
